


Warm Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, HELP ME IM DYING, LOTS OF MOMENTS, M/M, VictUuri, maybe kids, yes - Freeform, yes kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Victor and Yuri travel to Saint Petersburg for a vacation.





	Warm Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of at least 4 chapters - and is also kinda a sequel to my other work, Mornings in Japan so yeahhhh  
> IM POSTING WITHOUT A BETA READER SO ITS GONNA HAVE A LOT OF UNEVEN PARTS I APOLOGIZE.  
> also, its kinda short for Our Own Archive standard but I'm still a novice writer...

“Victor, is this really Saint Petersburg?” Yuri asked, staring at the marvelous city below. The two had decided to travel to Russia for the holidays, and chose Saint petersburg as the place to spend it in.

It was off-season for the two skaters, who were desperate to get away from the crowds and spend time with each other. 

“Of course.” Victor murmured, turning towards the window.

The sprawl of buildings and shops were something out of a fairytale. The golden details of every rooftop glistened in the sunlight. Here was the naked beauty of Russia displayed right before their eyes! 

“Yuri?” He sputtered.  
Yuri looked up from his book at the sound of Victor’s voice. 

“Yeah?”

“Will you celebrate my birthday with me in Russia?” Victor asked. 

Yuri laughed, taking his fiance’s hands into his own. 

“Vitya, I’m your fiancé. Of course I will.” 

Victor smiled at that, planting a kiss on Yuri’s cheek.   
“I’m glad.” 

___________________________________________

 

As soon as the plane landed, the two immediately went to their hotel, seeing as how some of Victor’s fans caught wind of their travel plans. 

It was late afternoon in Saint Petersburg when it started to snow.

They fell in fat lumps, clouding around every nook and cranny of the city. It was a wondrous sight to behold.   
After leaving behind all their luggage and an unhappy Makkachin, Victor dragged Yuri outside the Rubika hotel, where they were staying. Yuri was surprised to see that the snow was already piling up on the porch, creating a mini hill on the railings that lined the perimeter of the hotel. 

The cold bit, but as professional ice skaters the frigid air did little to bother them. 

The couple strolled along the streets, stopping to see shops every now and then. The last time they were at Saint Petersburg was the 2016 Grand Prix, where Yuri won the gold and officially proposed to Victor.   
The city brought back many warm memories for the two. However, they didn’t have many time to sightsee back then, so this was the perfect chance to visit some of Russia’s most beloved landmarks.

 

Since it was already 6:00, Victor suggested that they go to the Pionerskaya Square, where an ice skating rink had been set up in time for Christmas. 

The sky was beginning to darken, and the snow showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. They walked on for some time, noting that the streets were still as lively as ever despite the weather that was threatening to ruin the day. 

But the light from the street lamps glowed bright as ever, carving the way to the square - where people were skating and laughing and enjoying the rich winter night.   
It looked like an old photo, with all the warm memories and happiness still in that moment even when time had passed it. 

 

“Victor, let’s go!” Yuri laughed, taking Victor’s hands and running to the rink. 

They both had to get rental skates, since theirs were back at the hotel. 

While putting them on, Yuri watched as a group of children glided along the ice with their knees bent, hands forward and a solid face of determination.   
It was quite adorable to see, and Yuri couldn’t help but coo.   
“Do you want children one day, Yuri?” Victor asked, coming up behind him. 

Yuri blushed fiercely. “Maybe.” He whispered. Victor smiled sheepishly at that. The topic of family was always hard to discuss, but ever since they got engaged it was impossible to avoid.   
Victor had been worried that Yuri didn’t want to have kids, since they couldn’t biologically have one together. But there was no hesitation when Victor kissed Yuri on the nose, and looked him in the eyes.  
“One day.” He promised. 

They descended on the ice, careful not to bump into anyone. There weren’t much people skating, but there were a lot watching on the sidelines. A slow, delicate waltz song was playing over the speakers, guiding the people to skate along with it. 

Yuri started to skate first, practicing a little balance and getting used to the rental skates. Then, he began to take longer and longer strokes, one foot after the other. After gaining speed, Yuri tilted, arching his back and lifting one foot to meet halfway in the Biellmann pose. 

It was done with such grace, so effortless to Yuri that it looked like a beginner pose. Every move that he made was with precision, though there were some jagged parts of his beautiful performance. 

Everyone in the rink and outside of it turned to watch the ice skater dance on ice as if it were the simplest thing in the world. 

Victor only stared, intoxicated with his fiance’s movements. There was pride that bloomed in his chest, for the man who was once so timid and was now able to do something as bold as this. 

Every step he took was passion-filled and full of color, as if Yuri had intended to paint instead of skate.   
It took a second for Victor to realize that Yuri was performing their pair skate for last year’s competition. 

Just then, Yuri stopped.  
He turned expectantly to Victor as if he were saying, aren’t you going to join? But Victor could only gaze back at him. 

He shook himself of his stupor, skating towards Yuri. There was a daring smile on his face.  
Yuri took Victor with outstretched hands, just like in the routine. He led Victor forward, letting him sink into a lunge. Then, Yuri put his hands on Victor’s waist, lifting him up.   
They heard the crowd going wild, suddenly registering who they were. But the couple didn’t care. They were still engrossed in each other’s vivid, rapid motions, the allure of their dance unparalleled to any other. Even the children stopped their play to observe. 

Their eyes were locked on one another’s; with Yuri staring into Victor’s ice cold azure ones, and Victor gazing back into his hazel brown ones. It was love sparking between them, holding them together, binding them like the red string of fate. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Their performance eventually came to a close, drawing disappointed aah’s and aww’s. 

There was cheering too, many of them, followed by clapping and waving. Someone had asked Yuri for an autograph. It seemed that everyone had enjoyed their impromptu ice show.   
Victor and Yuri were both sweating and laughing, happy to greet their fans and answering questions from the kids.

“Are you married?” A girl with blonde hair asked. 

Yuri glanced back at Victor, who had a hand over his mouth to keep from giggling.   
“Not yet.” He answered. 

The child burst into tears. She sobbed heavily, covering her eyes with her hands. Yuri freaked, his mind reeling.   
“Get married!” She mumbled.

Victor laughed at her bold statement, scooping up the girl and hushing her with comforting strokes on her back. Yuri watched them with his jaw dropped.   
Victor cooed at the girl, making her giggle through her tears. He then let her down, and looked on as she trudged to her mother. 

 

Understanding flickered in Yuri’s eyes as he placed a kiss on Victor’s frost-bitten hands.   
“One day.”

**Author's Note:**

> HYAH lots of moments you probably didn't understand in this chapter due to my lack of experience as a writer  
> so heres some stuff you need to know
> 
> 1\. The moment Victor asks Yuri to celebrate his birthday with him is due to the fact that it's the first birthday he celebrates with Yuri after getting engaged and with a loved one  
> 2.I didn't mention any other characters because THEY'RE GONNA APPEAR SOON DONT WORRY  
> 3\. The red string of fate refers to a string that ties together two people and makes them destined lovers? yes. Thanks Wiki  
> 4\. victor with a kid because admit it we all want to see our fave otp with kids *sheds tear*   
> 5\. that kid asking them to get married is me in disguise
> 
> Also, comment what I should do next because idk hahaha
> 
> 1\. Next chapter is smut ;)  
> 2\. Next chapter they have a snowball fight along with Yuri P. and Otabek haehaheahe wink  
> 3\. ANGST?   
> nani 
> 
> Okay thanks so much for reading! *pretty sure no one is going to but hey its good to imagine*


End file.
